


To Serve a Vulcan

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: To love a Vulcan [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dvinsu, F/M, I promise, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Servants, Strong Female Characters, but only because she has to, it's a good story, it's in her genes, only listens to spock, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asil, a Dvinsu who left Vulcan when she was young and met James Kirk, joins starfleet and ends up aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, Where she meets Spock, and ends up going to a place where she never planned to return, Vulcan.<br/>BTW, THIS HAS BEEN REWRITTEN, IF YOU READ IT WHILE IT WAS FOUR CHAPTERS LONG, IT HAS NOW CHANGED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Dvinsu were naturally born to be servants to Vulcans, which made them naturally submissive to them but only them, to everyone else they were as defiant as they come. Here’s where it gets a little alarming, if they disobeyed pain would go through their heads, so most of them didn’t.They weren’t completely vulnerable to Vulcans though, to level it out a bit Vulcans have a natural protective instinct over them. The only physical traits Dvinsu share with vulcans is their black hair and pointed ears. The difference between them was that Dvinsu had bright blue eyes, they were on the short side, and they were very lightweight due to their light bone density. They had dark purple blood, which gave a very slight purple tint to their skin. They also did not rely or use logic, they preferred emotions, good and bad. Though the Vulcans encouraged them to use their logic instead of their emotions. Dvinsu were also slightly telepathic but only within their species. At close range some are able to communicate telepathically.

Then there were the few (very few) who left Vulcan, and I am one of them. My name is Asil, I am part Dvinsu part Vulcan, I left Vulcan when I was young, not wanting to live a boring life as a servant. Eventually I ended up on Earth, which is where I met one James Tiberius Kirk.

 

~~~~~

 

“Jim this is not the most logical thing to do” I said nervously

“That’s your Vulcan side talking, relax, Asil” He laughed speeding up more. 

“Do you even know how to drive?” I asked

“Not really” He said, oh great, this is going to end so well.

The phone in the car rang and Jim reached down and hit the answer button

“Hey, are you out of your mind? That car is an antique” The man said “ You think you can get away with this just ‘cause your mothers off planet? You get your ass home now!”

I looked over at him but he didn’t look like he was going to turn around anytime soon..

“You live in my house, buddy. You live in my house, and that’s my car. You get one scratch on that car, and i’m gonna whip your-” the man was cut off by Jim hanging up. He then reached up and unlatched one side of the retractable roof, I followed suit and unlatched the other one. The roof flew off the car entirely and Jim yelled in excitement. I too started to laugh and yell, feeling excited and scared at the same time.

We passed a kid who was trying to hitch a ride. Jim honked.

“Hey, Johnny!” he yelled and waved as we passed. Soon I heard sirens and looked behind us.

Oh no, the cops.

“Uh, Jim” I said as the cop came up right beside us.

“Citizen, pull over” the cop ordered right before Jim pulled off onto another street. We rammed through a gate

“You’re going to get us arrested” I groaned, I didn’t feel like being arrested today. Then I saw a cliff up ahead. I looked at Jim but he wasn’t stopping.

“Oh my god” I groaned again. I opened my door and said “don’t die” then I jumped out, tucking into a roll. I looked up in time to see him spin the car and jump out. He slid and barely stopped from going off the cliff. I got up and ran over to him as he was getting up. The cop got off his vehicle and walked towards him. I slowed down as I reached Jim.

“Is there a problem, officer?” Jim asked innocently, I muffled a laugh.

“Citizens, what are your names” he asked

“My name is James Tiberius Kirk” Jim said proudly,  on the other hand didn’t say anything.

 

~~~~~

 

“I don’t want to” I whined

“Come on, it’ll be fun” Jim said

“It would be illogical” I tried

“Don’t give me that illogical crap, you stopped being logical when you started hanging out with me” Jim argued

“Excuse you, I did not stop using logic, I simply ignored it” I said with a huff. 

“Come  _ on _ , you gotta be my wingman” Jim said, I rolled my eyes then sighed

“Fine, i’ll go with you to the stupid club” 

We walked into the club and my senses were immediately overwhelmed, the music was loud, there were people everywhere and some were dancing, i’m starting to regret my decision already. I followed Jim over to the bar and ordered a bloody mary. I watched Jim scout for a girl to Chat up. I guess he found one because he got up and started walking down the bar. I followed a little behind them to hear his conversation, incase he needed help. 

“Hi, i’d like a klabnian fire tea, three budweiser classics, two cardassian sunrises and…”

“Gotta try the slusho, it’s good” The bartender said

“The slusho mix. Thank you.” The woman finished, she was really pretty. 

“That’s a lot of drinks for one woman” Jim said, slipping into a seat two seats down from her.

“And a shot of Jack, straight up” She added, talking to the bartender

“Make that two. Her shots on me.” Jim answered

“Her shots on her. Thanks but no thanks” She said, I smirked, you go girl!

“Don’t you at least want to know my name before you completely reject me?” Jim asked, I chuckled, he’s striking out. 

“I’m fine without it” She replied

“You are fine without” Jim agreed “It’s Jim, Jim Kirk” 

He waited for a reply but she ignored him “If you don’t tell me your name, i’m gonna have to make one up.” Jim said, sounding resolute.

“It’s Uhura” She said, albeit hesitantly.

“Uhura? No way, that’s the name I was gonna make up for you” Jim claimed, I rolled my eyes. “Uhura what?”

“Just Uhura” she answered

“They don’t have last names in your world?” He said

“Uhura is my last name” She said,

“Well, they don’t have first names in your world?” He tried. Uhura actually smiled, but more in the ‘I can’t believe this guy smile’ than a ‘he’s funny’ smile. Jim got up leaned against the bar next to her

“So you’re a cadet, you’re studying. What’s your focus?” He asked, my eyes widened and looked at her outfit, I didn’t realize she was a cadet.

“Xenolinguistics.” She said, “You have no idea what that means” I raised my eyebrow, she doesn’t know what he does and does not know.

“The study of alien languages, morphology, phonology, syntax” He answered, “means you’ve got a talented tongue”

“I’m impressed” Uhura said, turning around and leaning against the bar “For a moment there, I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals”

I glared at her.

“Well, not only” Jim said, Uhura laughed, then I saw some guys approaching them.

“This townie isn't bothering you, right?” He said, trying to act intimidating

“Oh, beyond belief. But it’s nothing I can’t handle” Uhura told him. 

“You could handle me. That’s an invitation” Jim flirted more.

“Hey, you better mind your manners.” The guy said

“Relax, cupcake. It was a joke.” Jim drawled and patted the guy's shoulder before turning back around

“Hey, farm boy. Maybe you can’t count but their are four of us and one of you” He warned

“So get some more guys, and then it’ll be an even fight” I heard Jim say quietly, as I got up and started to walk towards them, he’s going to get in a fight. I was right, he patted the guys cheek and turned around again, they guy quickly turned him around and punched him in the face.

“Hey!” I exclaimed getting up them.

“Guys, stop it’ Uhura ordered. Yeah sorry, but that wasn’t going to happen. Jim turned around again and kicked the guy back right as he was about to punch him. He landed on a table. Suddenly the three other guys went after him. He dodged one of their punches and punched him hard in the face, the other two went after him and I punched one in the face, but the other one punched Jim, who whirled around and accidently touched Uhura’s breast. She gasped while he smiled dazedly and she pushed him back. He hit a table and the guy punched him again. One Grabbed Jim from behind while the other started beating on him. Jim dodged one of the punches, which hit the guy that was holding him, he got free and smashed a bottle on the guys head. He fought two of them now and one of them punched him and he fell. They pulled him back up and threw him on a table, when the guy holding him was about to punch him a tackled him and punched him in the face a couple time before the other one pulled me off of him. The guy quickly got up and started to punch Jim. I struggled to escape, I quickly kicked back hitting the guys knee, he let go of me in pain and I turned around and punched him, He kicked my legs out from under me and kicked me in the face. I groaned. I could hear Jim being punched while Uhura shouted that he'd had enough. I quickly got up, kicked the guy that was previously holding my where the sun don’t shine and punched the guy that was punching Jim. He staggered then looked at me. He went to punch me when I heard a whistle. I looked over a There was a stern looking man there. The dude dropped his fist. 

“Outside, all of you” He commanded “Now”

There was a chorus of ‘yes, sir’s’ and the cadets left, grumbling about unfairness. 

“You okay, son” He asked

“You can whistle really loud, you know that?” Jim breathed, the man looked at him with confusion and a bit of worry. He then looked at me

“You?”

“Yeah” I breathed raggedly, waving my hand “I’m fine, totally… totally fine”

 

~~~~~

 

I sat next to Jim as he and Captain Pike  talked. I had an icepack on my eye and some tissue stuffed up on nostril. 

“You know, I couldn’t believe it when the bartender told me who you are.” Captain Pike  said

“And who am I, Captain Pike?” Jim said sarcastically

“You’re your father’s son” He answered. Jim looked at him briefly before turning around and asking the bartender for another drink. “For my dissertation, I was assigned to the U.S.S kelvin. Something I admired about your dad, he didn’t believe in no-win scenarios.”

“Sure learned his lesson” Jim said, taking out the tissue in his nose, I knew the subject of his father was sensitive.

“Well it depends on how you define winning. You’re here, aren’t you?” Pike said, my eyes widened I never thought of it like that. 

“Thanks”

“You know, that instinct to leap before looking, that was in his nature, too” Pike stated “And in my opinion it;s something starfleet’s lost”

“Why are you talking to me, man” Jim said chuckling sarcastically

“‘Cause I looked up your file while you were drooling on the floor” Pike began, I snorted and Jim glared at me, I held my hands up

“What, it was funny”

“Your aptitude tests are off the charts. So what is it?” Pike continued “You like being the only genius-level repeat offender in the midwest?” 

“Maybe I love it” Jim said 

“So your dad dies. You can settle for a less-than-ordinary life. Or do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special?” Pike said, Jim didn’t say anything “Enlist in starfleet”

“Enlist?” Jim said, actually laughing “you guys must be way down on your recruiting quota for the month”

“If you're half the man your father was, jim, starfleet could use you” Pike stated “You can be an officer in four years. You can have your own ship in eight.” 

Jim sighed, he seemed to be getting bored with this conversation

“You understand what the federation is, don’t you? It’s important. It’s a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada-”

“Are we done” Jim said, cutting Pike  off.

“I’m done” Pike said, getting up “Riverside shipyard. Shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow, 0800.”

Jim raised his glass in acknowledgement.

“Now, your father was captain of a starship for 12 minutes. He saved 800 lives, including your mother’s. And yours. I dare you to do better” Pike said quietly before leaving.We sat in silence. I slowly got up and grabbed his arm.

“Come on, we should leave”

I pulled him up and we started walking out.

“Now, why didn’t he mention you, your scores were almost as good as mine” Jim complained

“I’m not a repeated offender” I smirked.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

My arms tightened around Jim’s waist as we rode to the shipyard on his motorcycle. He stopped just before we entered it. I looked up at the ship, it was huge. 

“I hate you” I said, without any real heat

“Hey, it won’t be that bad” He reasoned.

“Yeah, well I wasn’t planning on going into space anytime soon but nooooooo, you wouldn’t go if I didn’t” I huffed

“Yeah, well, what can you do” He shrugged before riding towards the shipyard. We pulled up to the shuttles and Jim got off while one of the passing worker said ‘nice ride, man’. I pulled my helmet off, yes a helmet because i’m not a dumbass like him. He turned it off and threw the keys into the worker's helmet.

“It’s yours” he said and walked up to Pike “Four years? I’ll do it in three” 

He walked into the shuttle. I walked up to him.

“You joining too?” He asked

“Didn’t have a choice” I said bitterly “He wouldn’t go unless I did”

“Well, we’re glad to have you, your scores are almost as good as his” he said

“Thanks” I said, then entered the shuttle, I got in just in time to see him hit his head on the low ceiling. I laughed and he glared at me

“Haha, what? That’s why short people rule” I said, not having to bend down at all. He rolled his eyes, we passed the people who were at the club.

“At ease gentlemen” Jim said, I flipped them off. 

We found two seats that were unoccupied, Jim struggled for a minute but got the hang of the seat belt. I did not and ended up tangled, now he was laughing at me while I glared at him.

“Stop laughing and help me” I said, he eventually did so. He looked over and smiled at something. I looked to see what he was looking at, it was Uhura. 

“Never did get that first name” Jim said, Uhura laughed a bit.

“You need a doctor” I heard a flight attendant say, I looked to my right to see a flight attendant pulling a man out of the bathroom.

“I told you people, I don’t need a doctor, damn it, I am a doctor!” the man said, I laughed. 

“You need to get back to your seat” The FA said.

“I had one in the bathroom, with no windows” He exclaimed. “I suffer from aviophobia” he said at the same time the FA said that he needed to get back to his seat. 

“Means fear of dying in something that flies” He earnestly 

“Sir, for your own safety, sit down, or else i’ll make  you sit down.” The FA said harshly. 

“Fine” he grumbled finally sat down in the seat next to Jim 

“Thank you” The Fa said exasperated. The man started to buckle up

“I may throw up on you” He said to Jim

“I think these things are pretty safe” Jim  replied.

“Don’t pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in 13 seconds” he said “a solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats, and wait till you’re sitting pretty with a case of Andorian Shingles. See if you're so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence” 

“Well I hate to break it to you, but starfleet operates in space.” Jim answered

“Yeah, well, I got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones.” He said before taking a drink from a flask he handed it to Jim

“Jim Kirk” He introduced “This is Asil” I waved to him.

“McCoy. Leonard McCoy”

 

3 Years Later

 

“Why are you so happy” Bones asked and we were walking out of a building

“I don’t know what your talking about” Jim said innocently

“No, I don’t suppose you do” Bones said

“Hello, ladies” He said as some walked by before turning back to Bones and me “I’m taking the test again”

“You gotta be kidding me” Bones exclaimed

“Yeah, tomorrow morning, and I want you guys there.” Jim said

“You know, i’ve got better things to do than watch you embarrass yourself for the third time. I’m a doctor, Jim. i’m busy” Bones said exasperated.

“I don’t” I said 

“Bones, doesn’t ever bother you that no one’s past the test” Jim asked

“Jim, it’s the KobayashI Maru, no one passes the test.” Bones said “No one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds”

“Yeah, but why” I asked “Why does no one pass it, it’s a test, there should be some way to pass it”

“See, she agrees” Jim said “anyway, I gotta study” 

He patted bones on the shoulder and walked away.

“Study, my ass” Bones said, I laughed

“Yeah, what is he really doing” I wondered.

“I don’t even want to know” Bones replied as we started walking again.

 

~~~~~

“We are receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S KobayashI maru” Uhura said “The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet command has ordered us to rescue them”

“‘Starfleet has ordered us to rescue them….Captain’” Jim said, Bones and I both rolled our eyes. 

“Two Klingon vessels have entered the neutral zone and are locking weapons on us” Bones reported

“That’s okay” Jim said nonchalantly

“That’s okay?” I asked

“Yeah, don’t worry about it” Jim said

“Three more warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship” Bones said “I don’t suppose this is a problem either.”

“Their firing, captain” I said

“Alert medical bay to receive all crew members from the damaged ship” Jim ordered

“And how do you expect us to rescue them, when we’re surrounded by klingons, captain” Uhura asked with raised eyebrows.

“Alert medical” He stage whispered, Uhura turned back around, alarms started blaring

“Our ships being hit. Shields as 60%” Bones said. 

“I understand” Jim said, moving around in his seat. What was he doing? That idiot.

“Well should we, I don’t know, fire back” I quipped. 

“No” Jim said, taking a bit out of an apple.

“Of course not” Bones answered. The power suddenly went down, I looked around, what was happening? The power switched on again.

“Arm photons. Prepare to fire on Klingon warbirds” Jim finally ordered

“Yes, sir” I said, preparing to fire

“Jim, their shields are still up” Bones retorted

“Are they” Jim asked, Bones’ panel beeped

“No, they’re not” He said confused

“Fire on all enemy ships” Jim said to me “One photon each should do. Let’s not waste ammunition”

“Target locked and acquired on all warbirds. Firing” I replied smiling, was he actually going to beat the test? All the warbirds were destroyed

“All ships destroyed captain” I said

“Begin rescue of the ship's crew” He ordered, he got up and walked around “So, we’ve managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one aboard was injured, and the successful  rescue of the KobayashI Maru crew is underway.” he took another bite of that damn apple. I got up and walked over to him along with Bones.

“What did you do?” I asked,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” He said, taking another bite

“Oh please, there’s no way that power outage was just a coincidence” Bones said

“Still don’t know what you’re talking about” he said

“Uh huh, you’re not going to be saying that once you’re in trouble” I said. He just smirked at me.

~~~~~

“This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter” the Academy president stated, you were sitting next to Jim and Bones “James T. Kirk, step forward”

Bones and I both looked at Jim.

“I told you, you were going to get in trouble” I whispered

“Cadet Kirk evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to regulation 1 7.43 of starfleet code” The president said as Jim walked to stand in front of the council. “Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?”

“Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly.” Jim said. The President looked over and someone stood up. Both you and bones also looked over, your eyes widened in surprise, it was a Vulcan. I didn’t know there was one here. I kept an eye on him, hoping he wouldn’t look over here, luckily he kept his eyes on Jim and the council. 

“Step forward, please” The president said “This is commander Spock he is one of our most distinguished graduates”

He’s a graduate? Why haven’t I seen him before? Has he seen me? God I hope not. 

“He’s programmed the kobayashI Maru exam for the last four years.” The president continued, Spock reached the other podium, “Commander”

“Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test.” Spock stated

“Your point being?” Jim asked

“In academic vernacular, you cheated” the president answered.

“Let me ask you something, I think we all know the answer to” Jim said, scoffing a little. “The test itself is a cheat isn't? I mean, you programmed it to be unwinnable”

Yeah, you tell ‘em. 

“Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario” Spock retorted

“ I don’t believe in no-win scenarios” Jim replied

“Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson” Spock said

“Please, enlighten me”

“You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death” Spock said, I glared at him, i'm starting to like him less and less.

“I of all people” Jim said solemnly

“Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?” Spock said

“I don’t think you like the fact that I beat your test” Jim said, obvious deflecting

“Furthermore you have failed to divine the purpose of the test” Spock stated

“Enlighten me again”

“The purpose is to experience fear, fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear and maintain control of oneself and one’s crew. This is a quality expected in every starfleet captain” Spock said, Jim didn’t say anything

“Excuse me sir” Someone said, I looked up to see a messenger, he handed the president something who looked at it.

“We’ve received a distress call from Vulcan.” the president said, I gasped and both Jim and Bones looked at me, “With our primary fleet engaged in the laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to hangar one immediately. Dismissed”

I stood up, not really paying attention to anything, I was holding on Bones for support. We walked over to Jim.

“Who was that pointy-eared bastard” Jim said, I hit him and he shot me a semi-apologetic look

“I don’t know, but I like him” Bones said. We headed off to Hangar One


	3. Chapter 3

They were sorting us into different ships, Bones and I were both on the U.S.S Enterprise. They didn’t call Jim though. 

“They didn’t call my name” Jim said quietly, he walked over to the commander “Commander? Sire, you didn’t call my name. Kirk, James T.”

“Kirk, you’re on academic suspension, that means you're grounded until the Academy board rules” He said before walking off. 

“Jim the board will rule in your favor” Bones said

“Most likely” I added

“Look, Jim, we gotta go” Bones said

“Yeah, yeah, you go. Be safe” he said shaking his hand, Bones started to walk away. I looked at Jim before wrapping him in a hug. I let go and nodded at him, I was going to miss him, I turned around and started to walk but after a couple of steps I saw that Bones had turned around and quickly started to walk back. He grabbed Jim’s arm

“Come with me” He said, pulling him. I followed

 

“Bones, where are we going” Jim asked as we passed Uhura. We walked into what looked like a little lab.

“What are you doing” Jim asked him

“I’m doing you a favor” Bones answered “I couldn’t just leave you there looking all pathetic, besides, if I didn’t Asil here would be all mopey for days”

I felt the blood running to my face “Shut up!”

“Take a seat. I’m gonna give you a vaccine against viral infection from melvaran mud fleas” Bones said ignoring me, He shot something into Jim’s neck who made a noise of pain

“What for” Jim said, with pain in his voice.

“To give you the symptoms” Bones said

“What are talking about?” Jim asked

“You gonna start to lose vision in your left eye” Bones started 

“Yeah, I already have”

“Oh and you're going to get a really bad headache and a flop sweat” Bones finished, pulling Jim up and helping him out.

“You call this a favor?” Jim Slurred

“Yeah. You owe me one” Bones replied.

 

We headed to the enterprise,

“Kirk, James T. He is not cleared for duty aboard the enterprise.” The officer said

“Medical code states that treatment and transport of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of his attending physician, which is me” Bones said “So i’m taking Mr. Kirk aboard. Or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the enterprise warped into a crisis without one of it’s senior medical officers” 

“As you were” the officer said

“As you were” Bones grumbled “Come on”

We boarded the shuttle to the enterprise, I was in the seats next to Bones and Jim. 

“I might throw up on you” Jim said to Bones, you smiled, being reminded of the first day you met Bones. 

“Jim, Asil, you’ve got to look at this” Bones said then turned to Jim “Jim, look”

Jim mumbled a what before looking out the window, I stretched to see what they were looking at. It was the Enterprise, it looked so cool. 

“Wow” Jim and I said in unision. 

After we boarded we headed off somewhere I didn’t know. 

“We need to get you changed” Bones said, still supporting Jim

“I don’t feel right. I feel like i’m leaking” Jim mumbled. that was mildly concerning.

“Hell, it’s that pointy-eared bastard” Bones said pulling Jim to the left, I was struggling to keep up with my short legs. 

“Hey, stop that, I have pointy ears too, ya know” I scowled, as we kept walking.

We went through some automatic doors.

“Where are we?” I asked

“Medical Bay” Bones answered

“This isn’t worth it” Jim groaned.

“A little suffering’s good for the soul” Bones replied

“My mouth is itchy, is that normal?” Jim  Asked

“Those symptoms won’t last long” Bones said “I’m going to give you a mild sedative

“I wish I didn’t know you” Jim grunted.

“Don’t be such an infant” Bones said, I chuckled and Bones shot something into Jim’s neck again.

“How long's it suppose to-” Jim fell back unconscious.

“Unbelieveable” Bones said, walking off

“Hey, i’ll be right back, i’m gonna go change into my uniform” I told Bones “is there a bathroom here?”

“Uh, yeah over there” Bones said pointing somewhere to the left. I eventually found it and started to change into my science officers uniform. I didn’t have one of those short dresses, I preferred legging/pants and a shirt. I slipped them on then fixed my hair, there wasn’t really much to fix because it was short, but oh well. 

“May I have your attention please” said a russian accent, sounds like a ship wide broadcast “at 2200 hours, telemetry detected a anomaly in the Neutral Zone. What appeared to be a lighting storm in space.”

I left the bathroom and went back over to where Bones and Jim where, Jim was still unconscious.

“Soon after, starfleet received a distress signal from Vulcan High Command that their planet was experiencing seismic activity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuations if necessary. We should be arriving at Vulcan within three minutes. Thank you for your time.” 

Jim sat up gasping, 

“Lighting storm”

“Jim, you’re awake” Bones said

“How do you feel?” I asked, He just groaned some more

“Good god, man” Bones said looking at his hands, I looked down at them and gasped

“What?” He asked and looked at his hands, he gave a yelp

“What the hell’s this” He asked, upset.

“It’s a reaction to the vaccine, damn it!” Bones exclaimed running over to someone else

“Nurse Chapel, I need 50 cc’s of cortisone!” Bones ordered

“Yes, sir”

“Jim had gone over to the screen that was just playing the broadcast, he messed around with it until he got to the part he wanted, Bones kept waving something over him. 

“Is he going to be okay” I asked Bones, before he could answer Jime held Bones face in his hands

“We gotta stop the ship” he stated then started running, Bones and I both started to chase him.

“Jim!” I yelled

“Jim, i’m not kidding! We need to keep your heart rate down!” Bones yelled, Jim stopped at a computer

“Computer, locate crew member Uhura” He ordered

“You know I haven’t seen a reaction this bad since med school.” Bones said

“Jim, why do we have to stop the ship” I asked, breathing heavily, I hated running. 

“We’re flying into a trap” Jim said, taking off again when he found Uhura’s location, he slowed down

“Damn it, Jim, stay still” Bones yelled and shot something into his neck for the third time

“Ow. Stop it” Jim shouted before running again, he slowed when he saw Uhura

“Uhura, Uhura…”

“Kirk! What are you doing here?” She asked

“The transmission from the Klingon planet. What exactly-”

“Oh my god what happened to your hands” She exclaimed

“Bad reaction to a vaccine” I answered, shrugging my shoulders

“Look, who is responsible for the Klingon attack?” Jim asked “And was the ship uhamdsdcn”

“Was the ship what?” Uhura asked

“What’s happening to mouth” Jim slurred

“You got numb tongue?” Bones asked

“Numb tongue!?”

“I can fix that” Bones said

“Was the ship what?” Uhura asked

“Romulan” Jim said

“What? I-”

“Romulan”

“What?”

“He said Romulan” I told her

“Romulan?” she asked

“Yeah, yes” Jim exclaimed

“Yes” Uhura answered, Bones shot him in the neck with something again

“Ow, dammit” he yelled

He then ran off  _ again  _ and all three of us chased after him.

“Jim!” Bones yelled

“What’s going on!?” I asked, trying to keep up with all these tall people

“Jim, come back” Bones yelled again

“Kirk!” Uhura yelled as Jim turned into a room

“Captain! Captain Pike, sir we have to stop the ship” Jim said, his breathing uneven. 

“Kirk, how the hell did you get on board the Enterprise” Pike asked, someone stood up and I looked over to see Spock, our eyes connected and I quickly looked away, turning my attention to the scene in front of me. I did not want to deal with Vulcans right now.

“Captain, this man’s under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine” Bones explained

“Bones, please-” Kirk started

“He’s completely delusional, and I take full responsibility” Bones said while Jim said

“Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster. It’s being attacked by Romulans”

I furrowed my eyebrows, Romulans?

“Romulans? Cadet Kirk, I think you’ve had enough attention for one day.” Pike said then turned to McCoy “McCoy take him back to medical, we’ll have words later”

“Aye, Captain” Bones said

“Look, sir, that same anomaly that we saw today-” He was cut off by Spock

“Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel, Captain”

“Look, I get it. You’re a great arguer.”

“By regulations…” I couldn't quite understand what they were saying because they were talking over one another

“I can remove the cadet-”

“Try it!” Jim and me said, I had stepped almost in front of him, Spock almost looked surprised at my actions

“This Cadet is trying to save the Bridge” Jim said

“By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission?” Spock responded. That’s right, this is a rescue mission.

“It’s not a rescue mission. Listen to me, it’s an attack” Jim said to Pike

“Based on what facts?” Spock asked

“That same anomaly, a lighting storm in space we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth, before a romulan ship attacked the U.S.S. Kelvin.” Jim said and turned to Pike “you know that, sir, I read your dissertation. That ship which had formidable and advanced weaponry, was never seen or heard from again. The kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space, and at 2300 hours last night, there was an attack. 47 Klingon warbirds destroyed by Romulans, Sir, and it was reported that the romulans were in one ship, one massive ship.”

“And you know of this Klingon attack how?” Pike asked, Jim, Spock, and I looked at Uhura, she spoke

“Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself, Kirk’s report is accurate”

“We’re warping into a trap, sir” I said, understanding what Jim was talking about.

“The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that” Jim said, pike looked at Spock

“The Cadet’s logic is sound” He said. Damn Vulcans and their logic. “And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics. We would be wise to accept her conclusion.”

“Scan Vulcan space. Check for any transmissions in Romulan.” Pike ordered

“Sir, i’m not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan” The officer said

“What about you? Do you speak Romulan, Cadet..”Pike asked

“Uhura. All three dialects, sir” She answered, wow impressive.

“Uhura, relieve the Lieutenant”

“Yes, sir” she said, Pik turned around and started giving orders. 

“Hannity, hail the U.S.S. truman”

“All the other ships are out of warp, sir, and have arrived at Vulcan, but we seem to have lost all contact.”

“Sir, I pick up no Romulan transmission, or transmission of any kind in the area.” Uhura reported

“It’s because they’re being attacked.” Jim said, Pike sat in the captain's chair.

“Shields up. Red alert” he said and alarms started to go off

“Asil, you were suppose to be here 20 minutes ago, where were you?” Pike asked

“With Jim” I said, crossing my arms.

“Your station’s the one next to Mr. Spock” He said motioning to his right. Great. This is going to just  _ fantastic. _

“Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds” Sulu said “Four, three, two…”

 


	4. Chapter 4

We stopped warp and was confronted by huge chunks of debris.

“Emergency evasive” Pike ordered

“On it, sir” Sulu replied, jumping into action, we hit something and everybody lurched to the left.

“Damage report”

“Reflector shields are holding”

“All stations! Engineer olsen, report!” Pike ordered, I quickly went to my station.

We kept turning and twisting to avoid debris, as we went under a huge peice it scraped the top of the ship. Then there was a huge ship in front of us, it kinda looked like a giant pinecone. 

“Captain, their locking torpedoes” Spock said

“Divert auxiliary power from port nacelles to forward shields.”

The ship was hit again,

“Sulu, status report!”

“Shields at 32%, the weapons are powerful sir, we can’t take another hit like that”

“Get me starfleet command” Pike said 

“Captain, the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high-energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere” I reported

“It’s signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities” Spock added

“All power to forward Shields, prepare to fire all weapons” Pike ordered

“Captain we’re being hailed” Uhura said. Video feed popped up on the screen

“Hello” The Romulan said

“I’m Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking?” Pike said

“Hi, Christopher, i’m Nero.” He said, it was kinda creepy.

“You’ve declared war against the federation. Withdraw, i’ll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location”

“I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart. As does your Vulcan and Dvinsu crew members. Isn’t that right Spock and Asil.” Nero said, we both stood up and everyone looked at us. I glanced at Spock but he didn’t look at me.

“Pardon me, I do not believe you and I are acquainted” Spock said

“Ditto” I agreed

“No, we’re not. Not yet” Nero said. 

“Spock, Asil, there is something I would like you to see” Nero said “Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all’

The feed cut out. Everyone was looking at Captain Pike, me included. Pike got up.

“He’ll kill you, you know that” Jim said

“Your survival is unlikely” Spock said

“Very unlikely” I agreed

“Captain we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake.” Jim said

“Yeah, there’s gotta be another way” I said

“I, too, agree. You should rethink your strategy” Spock stated.

“I understand that” Pike said “I need officers who’ve been trained in advance hand-to-hand combat.”

“I have training, sir.” Sulu said, raising his hand

“Me too” I said raising my hand.

“You two, come with me” Pike said

“Kirk, you too. You’re not suppose to be here anyway” Pike said walking out. The three of us and Spock  following. “Chekov, you have the conn”

“Aye-aye, Captain”

 

We started walking down the hallways.

“Without transporters, we can’t beam off the ship, we can’t assist Vulcan, we can’t do our job, Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu,  Lieutenan t Asil, and Engineer Olson will space-jump from the shuttle. You will  land on that machine that's lowered into the atmosphere and scrambling our gear, you'll get inside, you'll disable it, then you'll beam back to the ship." He turned to Spock “Mr. Spock, i’m leaving you in command of the Enterprise. Once we have transport capability and communications back up you’ll contact starfleet and report what the hell is going on here, and if all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet and the laurentian system and Kirk, i’m promoting you to first Officer”

“What?” Jim questioned

“Captain?” Spock said “Please, I apologize, the complexities of human pranks escape me”

I snorted, he thinks this is a prank?

“It’s not a prank, Spock, and i’m not Captain, you are.” Pike said “Let’s go”

"Captain" Spock said again "I apologize, but I must insist that Lieutenant Asil not go with you" my head snapped to him

"what?" I said, incredulous, what gives him the right-

"It is part of a Vulcans instincts to protect the Dvinsu" Spock stated “And this would be putting her in harm's way”

“It’s your call Spock, you’re the captain” Pike said, Him, Jim, and Sulu standing in the lift. 

“Very well, Lieutenant Asil, you are to stay here aboard the Enterprise” Spock ordered

“What? No!” I exclaimed, I suddenly felt a dull ache in my head but I ignored it. “I’m not just gonna stay here while you guys go and risk your lives!”

The pain got more and more intense and until it felt like someone was crushing my skull. I had kneeled over.

“Woah, what’s happening to her” Jim asked, concerned

“When a Dvinsu disobeys a Vulcan, they get a sharp pain in their head that will keep growing more and more painful until the Dvinsu follows that order.” Spock explained, I thought I saw concern flash in his eyes, it was probably my imagination.

“Lieutenant” He said expectantly 

“Fine” I hissed “Fine, i’ll  _ stay _ ” then the pain was gone, like it was never even there. 

“That, that is messed up, why didn’t you tell me?” Jim asked

“Wasn’t really relevant until now” I said, sitting criss cross. He looked like he was going to say something again but changed his mind

“Sir, after we knock out that drill, what happens to you” Jim asked Pike instead.

“Well, I guess you’ll have to come and get me” Pike said, then turned to Spock

“Careful with the ship, Spock, She’s brand new” Pike said, Spock raised his eyebrow before walking back, presumably, to the bridge. I angrily followed after him, struggling to keep up with his long strides. When we got to the bridge he sat in the captain's chair and I went to my station

“Dr. Puri, report” Spock said

“It’s McCoy. Dr. PurI was on deck 6. He’s dead” I heard Bones say

“Then you have just inherited his responsibility as chief medical officer” Spock informed

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know” was Bones’ response, I cracked smile. I immediately straightened my face when I saw Spock glance at me. 

“Away team is entering the atmosphere, sir” Chekov reported. I looked to the monitor and saw three different dots with names on them. “20 thousand meters”

They kept falling. 

“Approaching  the platform at 5,800 meters” Chekov said

“Kirk to Enterprise” I heard him say over the speaker “Distance to target, 5,000 meters”

I was literally on the edge of my seat.

“4,600 meters from the platform” 

“4,500 meters from target” Sulu said right after Chekov

“4,000 meters” That was Jim

“3,000 meters” Sulu and Olson said

“2,000 meters” Jim yelled

“Pulling chute” Sulu informed, he pulled his chute, then Kirk did, I breathed a sigh of relief. Olson had yet to pull his chute though. 

“2,000 meters” Olson said 

“Come on, pull your shut, Olson” Jim shouted

“No, not yet. Not yet! 1,500 meters” Olson shouted, he’s going to get himself killed. Jim and Sulu both told him to open his chute. “1,000 meters” 

Olson finally pulled his shoot, then he was gone.

“Olson is gone, sir” Chekov stuttered,

“God dammit” I cursed to myself, he had the charges “That absolute  _ moron _ ”

“Kirk has landed, sir” Chekov reported. I silently cheered.

“Sulu has landed as well, sir” Chekov added after a couple seconds. Nothing was happening, what was going on down there. 

“The jamming signal’s gone” Uhura said “Transport abilities are re-established.”

“Transport control is reengaged, sir” Chekov said

“Chekov, run gravitational sensors” Spock ordered “I want to know what they are doing to the planet”

“Aye, commander.” Chekov said “Captain. Sorry. Captain”

 

“Kirk to Enterprise” He said over the intercom “They just launched something at the planet through the hole they just drilled. Do you copy, Enterprise?!”

“Yes, sir” A crewman said, everyone was doing something and talking to one another

“Captain, gravitational sensors are off the scale” Chekov half yelled “If my calculations are correct, they’re creating a singularity that will consume the planet”

“They’re creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan?” I asked, alarmed

“Yes” Chekov confirmed

“How long does the planet have?” Spock asked

“Minutes, sir. Minutes” Chekov said, Spock stood up

“Alert Vulcan Command Center to signal a planet-wide evacuation” He ordered Uhura “All channels, all frequencies” I stood up and quickly followed after him

“Hey! Where are you going?” I asked

“To evacuate the Vulcan High Council.They are tasked with protecting our cultural history,you should know that, my parents will be among them” 

“Okay, yeah, but can’t you beam them out?” I asked, why did I care? 

“That is impossible. They will be in the Katric ark. I must get them myself” He said, God dammit.

“Chekov, You have the Conn”

“Aye, sir”

I groaned, i’m going to regret this. I jumped into the lift right before it closed

“What are you doing” Spock said

“Going with you” I said resolutely

“It’s unsafe, you cannot-” He started

“No, shush” I said looking him in the eyes, I wanted to yell at him and demand he let me go, but I couldn’t, my anger was ebbing away for some reason “I am going with you... it’s my planet too” 

He didn’t say anything for a moment

“Very well, then” He said, it almost sounded forced. 

We entered the transportation room, Jim and Sulu were back

“Jim” I said, running over to him “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, i’m fine” He breathed “Don’t, don’t worry about it”

They both looked pretty beat up.

“What happened to you?” I grimaced

“Clear the pad, we’re beaming to the surface” Spock said before he could answer

“The surface of what" Jim asked as he and sulu got off the pad. "What, are you going down there are you nuts? Spock you can't do that" he exclaimed as Spock kneeled down, I mirrored his position.

"Energize" Spock said, I saw lights swirling around us. Then we were on the surface of Vulcan. We both looked around. It’s been forever since I was here. Spock took off.

"Hey, wait for me!" I yelled, I haven't been to this planet in years, I don't exactly know where I am going. I ran after him and started running up a steep rock cliff, I groaned, I did not like running. 

We ran through a tunnel, he kept looking back, probably making sure I was still there. The tunnel opened up into a huge cavern. We ran up the steps.

“Spock!” A woman exclaimed quietly, something was different, she wasn’t Vulcan.

“The Planet only has seconds left. We must Evacuate” Spock said hurriedly. They were all looking at us now, so many Vulcans, I suddenly felt very shy. Everyone quickly started to run.

“Mother now” Spock said, grabbing the woman's hand, she was his mother? That means his part Vulcan part Human. I ran after them but it was hard, I was already out of breath and my short legs weren’t carrying me very far, A statue crashed right behind me and I stumbled before falling, I tried to get up as quickly as I could but there was a sharp pain in my side, suddenly I felt a hand on my wrist pulling me forward. I looked up to see Spock, his hand still in his mother's. As we got out I looked around, where were the Dvinsu? I opened my mind a little, I still felt them there, they were all scared. 

“Spock to Enterprise. Get us out now.” I heard Spock say. The ground was crumbling towards us. 

I saw the transportation light around us, I looked over to Spock and his Mother, the ground fell away beneath her feet.

“No, mother!” Spock had yelled, I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth. We were in the transportation room. Spock was still staring and I still had my hand to my mouth. Nobody said anything, Spock looked at the transport where she was suppose to be.

I opened my mind and for a couple seconds there was fear and sadness and then… there was nothing.

Everyone was checked out in medbay, I skipped it deciding to head back to the bridge. I sat at my station, just staring out into space, literally. 

“Acting Captain’s log, Stardate 2258.42.” I heard Spock say, I looked over and he was sitting in the captain's chair. “We have had no word from Captain Pike. I have therefore classified him as a hostage of the war criminal known as Nero. Nero, who has destroyed my home planet and most of its 11 billion inhabitants.* While the essence of our culture has been saved in the elders who now reside upon this ship. I estimate no more than 10,000 have survived I am now a member of an endangered species, and the Dvinsu, excluding one, have gone extinct.” he finished, he quickly got up and headed to the lift, I followed after him. I had just stepped into it when the doors closed. I glanced up at him, I had to gather all my courage to do this. I hit a button to stop the lift and looked up at him

“I’m sorry” I whispered, my vision was getting blurry “I’m so sorry” I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around him. I didn’t know how he would react. He eventually, slowly put his arms around me. I could feel, something hot trail down my face, I quickly wiped them away.

“I am sorry, too” Spock said, I nodded, letting go of him, I composed myself and hit the button. He was looking at me funny.

“What?” I asked

“Have you gone to see Doctor McCoy?” he asked, I felt the blood rush to my face, probably making it a deep purple. 

“No” I mumbled, I didn’t want to.

“I advise that you do immediately” Spock said, professional as ever. I sighed

“Fine” I said, the doors opened and he left, I headed to medbay.

 

As I walked into medbay I heard Bones call out to me. I walked over to him

“Asil! Where have you been?” He said, starting to scan me with something.

“At the bridge, I was fine so I-” He cut me off

“Fine? You call a cracked rib fine” Bones said “Plus your lip is bleeding

“What?” I said, I licked my lips and sure enough, I tasted blood “Oh, sorry, I  _ thought _ I was fine.”

Bones just gave me an exasperated look. Then gave me a capsule.

“Here, this should heal your rib” Bones said “You can let your lip heal naturally”

“Oh let me guess, ‘a little sufferings good for the soul’” I said sarcastically. 

“Yep” he said, having this half smirk/half smile “come on, let’s head up to the bridge”

I gave him a mock salute, and we started walking to the bridge. 

  
  
  
  


*I said 11 billion instead of 6 because of the Dvinsu


	5. Chapter 5

“Have you confirmed that Nero is headed for Earth?” Spock asked Uhura,

“Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain” Uhura responded

“Thank you, lieutenant” 

I was standing next to the captain's chair, Which Jim was currently sitting in. 

“Earth may be his next stop but we have to assume every federation planet’s a target” Jim said,

“Out of the chair” Spock said to Jim, who didn’t look happy

“Well, if the federation is a target, why didn’t they destroy us” Chekov asked

“Why would they? Why waste a weapon? We obviously weren’t a threat” Sulu commented

“That’s not it” I said

“He wanted Asil and I to see something, the destruction of our home planet” Spock said

“How the hell did they do that, by the way” Bones broke in “I mean, where did the Romulans get  _ that _ kind of weaponry?

“The compression necessary for engineering an artificial black hole could offer an answer” I said

“Such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space-time” Spock said

“Damn it, man. I’m a doctor, not a physicist” Bones snapped “are you actually suggesting they’re from the future?”

“If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth” Spock spoke 

“Sherlock Holmes” I commented

“How poetic” Bones replied

“Then what would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike” Jim asked, Sulu answered

“As Captain, he does know details of Starfleet’s defenses”

“What we need to do is catch up to that ship” Jim explained “disable it, take it over, and get Pike back”

I nodded in agreement.

“We are technologically outmatched in every way” Spock argued “a rescue attempt would be illogical”

“Nero’s ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake them” Chekov said

“Yeah, and that’s definitely not going to happen” I added

“Then what about assigning engineering crews to try to boost our warp yield?” Jim tried

“The remaining crew are being used to repair radiation leaks on the lower deck” Spock said “and damage to subspace communications, without which cannot contact starfleet

“Okay, alright, alright. There’s gotta be some way” Jim said over Spock, walking towards him. 

“We must gather the rest of starfleet” Spock said, turning to face Jim. “to balance the terms of the next engagement.”

“There won’t be a next engagement, by the time we’ve gathered it’ll be too late” Jim said “you say he’s from the future, knows what’s gonna happen? Then the logical thing is to be unpredictable”

“That’s assuming Nero knows how the events are predicted to unfold” I pointed out to Jim 

“The contrary, Nero’s very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the U.S.S. Kelvin, culminating the events today thereby creating an entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party” Spock said. 

“An alternate reality” I said, sitting down in the captain’s chair, my feet were hurting. 

“Precisely” Spock said, looking at me. He started walking “Whatever our lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted, our destinies have changed, out of the chair”

I sighed and got up, he sat down and gave an order

“Mr. Sulu, plot a course for the laurentian system, warp factor 3” 

“Spock, don’t do that” Jim insisted, I didn’t know who to support, Spock’s course of action was the most logical but I trusted Jim. “running back to the rest of the fleet for a- a confab is a massive waste of time”

“These are the orders issued by captain pike when he left the ship” Spock said

“He also said to go back for him” I said, I didn’t want to leave him behind. 

“Spock, you are captain now-”

“I am aware of my responsibilities, Mr. Kirk” Spock said

“Every second we waste Nero’s getting closer to his next target” Jim said, his voice raised

“That is correct, and why i’m instructing you to accept the fact that I alone-” he was cut off, they started talking over one another and Bones even said something and I had gotten between them trying to calm Jim down.

“Security, escort them out” Spock ordered, two men grabbed Jim by the arms then I felt two men grab ME by the arms. WHY AM I BEING ESCORTED OUT. 

“Hey!” I yelled, I did not like random ass-people touching me “Unhand me!”

Suddenly Jim started fighting the people holding him so, of course, I did too. I kicked the guy to my right and used my free arm to punch the guy on my left, the one that was on my right grabbed me again so I punched him too. I turned around and started to walk over to Jim when I saw Spock do something to knock him out.

“Hey!” I said, I went to try to punch him, which was a something in itself, but he grabbed my arm, I felt a pressure on my neck and then everything went black

 

My eyes opened and I saw green, I blinked a couple time and realised I was looking at the ceiling. I sat up and looked around. I think this was my room. How long was I out? I got up from the bed and went over to the door, I opened the door and poked my head out. The coast was clear. I slowly closed the door and turned right, the opposite way of the bridge. I felt like wandering the ship.

After about 20 minutes I ended up in engineering, I liked engineering it was interesting, that’s what I was planning to study until I decided I wanted to be a science officer. I was sitting on one of the water tubes when I saw swirling lights about 10 feet away. Jim appeared, I gasped and jumped down from the tube.

“Jim?”

“Oh, hey” Jim greeted, he was looking at me funny* “Mr. Scott!”

There was pounding in the container, both Jim and I looked at it, I put his ear against it

“Mr. Scott, can you hear me” He yelled, suddenly there was a man, who I assumed was Mr. Scott, going through the tubes.

“Oh no” Jim started to run after him, I followed

“What are you doing here, how did you beam aboard?” I asked

“Long story that I can’t tell you” Jim said, I huffed, we followed the pipes, Jim telling him to not worry, though his situation was clearly worrying. The tubes started to go up.

“No, no!” Jim exclaimed, we ran a couple feet then stopped, the water was directly headed for a fan.

“Uh, Jim”

“Yeah, I see it” he ran over to the computer and started pressing buttons, the release valve was activated. The man dropped out of the tube and onto the floor. We both kneeled down next to him

“You all right” Jim asked, shaking him. He coughed up water

“My heads buzzing and i’m soaked but otherwise i’m fine” he spluttered.

“Good, let’s go” Jim pulled him up and we took off.

“So, you’re Mr. Scott, I presume?” I yelled as we were running

“Yep, that’s me, you are?” He asked

“Asil, and I see you’ve had the misfortune of meeting Jim here” I joked as we ran, 

“Halt” Security said, we quickly turned around only to confronted by the dude from the club

“Come with me, cupcake” he yelled, pointing his phaser at us.  

 

We were taken to the bridge. Spock stalked up to us.

“Who are you” He referred to Mr. Scott

“I’m with him” He said at the same time Jim said ‘he’s with me’

“We are travelling at warp speed, how did you manage to beam aboard this ship” Spock demanded

“Well you’re the genius you figure it out” Jim sassed

“Uh, i’m not and I want to know” I said

“As acting captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question” Spock said, they both ignored me. 

“Well i’m not telling, acting captain” Jim said sarcastically. I’m not sure how Spock thought that would work. 

“What did- that doesn’t frustrate you, does it? My lack of cooperation? That doesn’t make you angry?” Jim taunted.

“Are you a member of starfleet” Spock asked Mr. Scott. 

“I, um… yes. Can I get a towel, please?” He asked.

“Under penalty of court martial. I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard this ship while moving at warp.

“Well-” Mr. Scott started

“Don’t answer him” Jim said

“You will answer me” Spock demanded, 

“I’d rather not take sides” He said

“Good choice” I said, doing the same as him.

“What is with you Spock? Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered and you're not even upset” Jim said, I brought a hand to my mouth, what was he doing?

“If you are presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken” Spock said

“And yet you were the one who said fear was necessary for command” Jim retorted “I mean, did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?”

“Yes, of course I did” Spock said, sounding slightly less composed

“So are you afraid or aren’t you?” Jim asked

“I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion” said Spock

“Then why don’t you stop me?” Jim said, uh oh, was he planning on getting into a fight?

“Step away from me, Mr. Kirk” Spock ordered

“What is it like not to feel anger? Or heartbreak?” Jim asked, my eyes narrowed, he knew very well that that’s not how it worked. “Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?”

“Back away from me” Spock actually sounded angry

“You feel nothing” Jim yelled “It must not even compute for you, you never loved her!”

Spock yelled and punched Jim in face, they started to fight. I’m not going to even attempt to get into this. Spock eventually got Jim pinned and started to choke him, okay now I might attempt.

Before I actually did anything someone shouted.

“Spock!”

Spock stopped choking him and Jim started to cough, Spock looked at his father, who had said his name, before he walked closer to Bones

“Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command, based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised.” Spock said “Please note the time and date in the ship’s log. 

He walked out of the bridge, I watched him as he went.

“I like this ship! You know, it’s exciting!” Mr. Scott announced

“Well congratulations, Jim, now we’ve got no captain, and no goddamn first officer to replace him” Bones exclaimed

“Yeah, we do” Jim said

“What?” Bones asked

“Pike made him first officer” Sulu said

“You gotta be kidding” Bones exclaimed

“Thanks for the support” Jim commented, god I hope he knows what he’s doing. He hit a button and started a ship wide broadcast.

“Attention, crew of the Enterprise. This is James Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain. I know you were all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but i’m ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in 10 minutes. Either we’re going down, or they are. Kirk out”

He pressed the button again, I turned around and walked out of the bridge, I was reminded again of my planet and the genocide of my species, I didn’t want to think about that, I tried not to. I ended up in the transport room, where I saw Spock, his father walked past me and out of the room. 

“Spock?” I said tentatively, he looked up at me.

“Are you okay?” I asked walking closer to him. 

“I could ask you the same question, lieutenant” He replied softly, I was now only about a foot away from him

“Yeah… stupid question anyway, it’s kind of obvious that you’re not” I mumbled. 

“Why do you care?” Spock asked, not in a harsh way, he sounded genuinely curious. I didn’t even know, I mean yeah, I did eventually end up caring about him, somehow. Plus, if I think about it, he’s not bad, he’s been trying to do the logical decisions, which is what Vulcans do, even if they’re not right. 

“I don’t know, I just...do” I said quietly, i’ve just realized that I was staring into his eyes, my heart was racing, why was my heart racing? I couldn’t seem to look away from his eyes, my eyes flicked down to his lips then up to his eyes again, and suddenly I knew why my heart was racing. I almost did it too, almost surged forward to connect our lips, but I got ahold of myself, I broke eye contact and ducked my head and felt my cheeks heat up.

“We should go, um, back to the bridge and make sure they don’t do anything that will get them killed” I said

“Yes, that would be logical” he said, when I glanced up at him I thought I saw a tint a green in his cheeks, but he had started to walk forward, back to the bridge. I quickly followed him.

 

“Based on the Narada’s course from Vulcan, I have projected that Nero will travel past Saturn. Like you said, we need to stay invisible to Nero or he’ll destroy us. If Mr. Scott can get us to warp factor 4, and if we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn’s moon, say, Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planet’s rings will make us invisible to Nero’s sensors. From there, as long as the drill is not activated, we can beam aboard the enemy ship” Chekov explained,

“Aye, that might work” Mr. Scott said

“Wait a minute, kid. How old are you?” Bones asked

“Seventeen, sir” Chekov answered

“Oh, good, he’s 17” Bones said sarcastically

“Doctor, Mr. Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry” Spock said next to me, we were in the doorway

“If Mr. Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero’s ship, steal the black hole device and, if possible, bring back Captain Pike” Spock explained, I looked at him, he was going to go in there?

“I won’t allow you to do that Mr. Spock” Jim said, Spock looked at him.

“Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry, our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device” Spock said “Also, my mother was Human, which makes Earth the only home I have left.”

Jim took a couple steps forward, 

“Then i’m coming with you” Jim stated,

“I would cite regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it.” Spock said, Jim chuckled

“See? We are getting to know each other” He said and slapped Spock’s arm, I couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Then I realized something, Jim and Spock, literally the only two people i’ve come to care about, are both going into the enemy's ship, where there is a chance they will not survive, great.

 

Spock and Jim both walked to the transporter room, me following them. 

“How are we, Scotty?” Jim asked

“Unbelievably, sir, the ship is in position” Scotty replied. I walked passed Jim, who was talking to Sulu through the comms, to Spock

“Lieutenant, what are you doing here?” Spock asked

“Going with you” I Stated

“No, you are not” Spock said

“Why?” I asked, I wanted to go with them!

“Because it is unsafe”

“So-” you were cut off

“No, you are not going” Spock said quietly, I was going to argue back but started to feel my head throb, I cursed, damn him for using my biology against me.

“Fine” I grumbled, I looked up at him, our eyes locking. Well, he could possibly die, so it’s now or never. I  stood on my tip toes and quickly moved forward and kissed him, his reaction was not immediate, I had almost moved away before he started to react. The kiss went on longer than expected. We broke apart

“I will be back” He said quietly

“You better be” I said back, then I stepped back, I looked over at Jim who was looking at us weirdly. I went over and hugged him

“You can’t die either” I said, giving him a playful glare.

“Don’t worry, I won’t” He said, I stepped back off the transport panel “what? I don’t get I kiss?”

I rolled my eyes

“Okey-dokey, then, if there’s any common sense in the design of the enemy ship, I should be putting you somewhere in the Cargo Bay. Shouldn’t be a soul in sight” Scotty said

“Energize”

  
  
  
  
*When Kirk saw the future Spock he learned about how Spock and Asil were together, which is why he was looking at her funny


	6. Chapter 6

I was quickly running down the halls, heading for the bridge. I had just got there when I heard chekov speak.

“Communication and transport are inoperative. Sulu, please tell me you have them” I said “otherwise we won’t be able to beam them back”

“Kirk and Spock are on their own now” Sulu said, I cursed and punched the wall, ow. I went over and sat at my station. There wasn’t much we could do now except wait. 

  
  


“The drill’s been destroyed” Sulu said “I have them”

“Where are they?” I asked, getting up from my seat.

“Kirk is still on the ship, but Spock seems to be in a smaller ship, he’s near us, but so is Nero” Sulu replied, I breathed a sigh of relief, at least they were still alive.

“Nero has launched missiles at Spock’s ship” Sulu reported

“We have to help him” I exclaimed

“I agree” Sulu said, with a slight smirk. We flew out from behind Titan and too where the two ships were.

“Firing”

We shot the Missiles before they hit Spock, Sulu and Chekov’s hands flying over the controls. He was heading straight for Nero’s ship, my eyes widened, he was going to crash into it!

 

“Enterprise, now!” Jim said over the comms, not 20 seconds late did Spock’s ship crash into Nero’s, I gasped and raced down to the control room. When I got there I saw Jim holding Captain Pike and Spock, I breathed a sigh of relief and went over and hugged Spock. 

“Nice timing, Scotty” Jim said, smiling. Scotty laughed excitedly

“I’ve never beamed three people from two targets onto one pad before” He exclaimed, I gave him a thumbs up.

“Good job, Scotty”

Bones rushed through the door followed by a couple of nurses

“Jim!”

“Bones” Jim groaned under the weight of Pike. 

“I got him” Bones said, taking Pike from Jim with the help of a nurse. Jim ran out and I followed, we caught up with Spock who had left before us. 

“Captain, the enemy ship is losing power!” Chekov said as we entered the bridge “Their shields are down, sir”

“Hail them, now”

“Aye”

 

Nero’s face popped up on the monitor

“This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise” Jim said, Spock and me standing on either side of him. “Your ship is compromised. Too close to the singularity to survive without assistance, which we are willing to provided.” I quickly turned to look at him. All three of us turned away from the monitor.

“Captain, what are you doing?” Spock asked quietly

“Showing them compassion may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus. It’s logic, Spock. I thought you’d like that” Jim said

“No, not really. Not this time” Spock replied

“Same” I said, we were not going to rescue the guy who destroyed my planet. 

“I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times.” Nero started speaking, we turned back to him “I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you”

“You got it” Jim and I said together.

“Arm phasers. Fire everything we’ve got” Jim ordered

“Yes, sir” Sulu said, and he did. We watched as his ship was destroyed and sucked into the black hole.

“Sulu, let’s go home” Jim said

“Yes, sir”

Nothing happened

“Why aren’t we at warp?” Jim asked

“We are, sir” chekov said

“Kirk to engineering, Get us out of here, Scotty” Jim said through the comm. 

“You bet your ass, Captain” I heard Scotty say. Still nothing happened “Captain, we’re caught in a gravity well! It’s got us!” Scotty yelled

“Go to maximum warp! Push it!” Jim ordered

“I’m giving her all she’s got, Captain!” Scotty yelled again, we kept being sucked into the black hole. Cracks started to appear in the ceiling, the ship was going to fall apart.

“All she’s got isn't good enough, what else you got?” Jim yelled,

“Okay, if we eject the core and detonate, the blast could be enough to push us away. I cannot promise anything though!” Scotty exclaimed. I looked at Jim, the glass was starting to crack. 

“Do it, do it, do it!” Jim yelled, the cores were ejected and then there was an explosion. It pushed us away! I breathed out, I didn’t realize I was holding my breath. Everybody was breathing sighs of relief and even laughing slightly (mainly Jim and Sulu).

 

~~~~~

 

“This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk.” The president said “Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service, and to reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew and the federation. It is my honor to award you with this commendation.” He pinned the medal onto Jim’s uniform “By starfleet order 28455, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, U.S.S. Enterprise, for duty as his relief”

They shook hands and JIm walked over to Pike, who was in a wheelchair.

“I relieve you, sir.”

“I am relieved” Pike said

“Thank you, sir” Jim said

“Congratulations, Captain”

They shook hands, I cheered along with everyone else. 

 

~~~~~

 

“Maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir” Sulu said

“Weapons systems and shields on standby.” Chekov stated

“Dock control reports ready, captain” Uhura reported

Jim smiled and looked around.

“Bones, buckled up” he said clapping him on the shoulder. He sat in the Captain's chair and turned on the comm’s

“Scotty, how we doing?”

“Dilithium chamber’s at maximum, captain” he said through the comm.

“Mr. Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters”

The lift opened and Spock came out, I smiled

“Permission to come aboard, Captain” Spock asked and my smile widened. 

“Permission granted”

“As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy” He stated as he walked into the bridge. Jim had rose from his chair “Should you desire, I can provide character references.”

“It would be my honor, Commander” Jim said with a small smile. Spock nodded, also with a small smile, and went over to his seat. I turned my seat and looked at him, I blew him a kiss and he raised his eyebrow, I giggled and turned back in my seat. 

“Maneuvering thrusters, Mr. Sulu” Jim said

“Thrusters on stand by” 

“Take us out” 

“Aye-aye, captain” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Anybody who read this while there were only 4 chapters needs to go back and read the whole story because i rewrote it because i hated it before.**


End file.
